Huang Xiaolong
History Huang Xiaolong reincarnated in the Martial Spirit World after dying at the age of 17. He was born to Huang Peng and Su Yan of the Huang Family. He was a part of the Shaolin Temple during his previous life. During his previous life, he cultivated the Body Metamorphose Scripture which gave humans supernatural powers. Before his death, he had reached the tenth stage of the scripture, presumably the highest stage. He has cultivated the Body Metamorphose Scripture from the beginning since his reincarnation. Martial Spirit During the awakening of his martial spirit, the Huang Clan mistakenly believed it to be a grade 7 double-headed Serpent. But Huang Xiaolong believed it to be a higher grade than that. After reaching the 4th Order of Houtian Realm, his martial spirit split into twin-black and blue dragons. Later, after showing his martial spirit to Marshal Haotian and Fei Hou they confirmed one of his spirits to be Top Grade 12 and the other to be unknown but speculated that it should be at least Top Grade 13, if not higher. * Primordial Divine Black Dragon *# Variant Top Grade 12 Martial Spirit *# Black Dragon Scales shone a glittering Black * Primordial Divine Blue Dragon *# Stronger than the Primordial Divine Black Dragon *# Primordial Dive Blue Dragon has never appeared before on the Snow Wind Continent, but it is presumed that the Primordial Divine Blue Dragon is a Variant Top Grade 14 (or 14+) Martial Spirit *# Blue Dragon's Scales gleamed a Royal Blue # First transformation at Houtian 4th Layer: #* Split into Twin Primordial Divine Dragons with superb talent.(grade 11+). #** After splitting, they grew 4 claws and new scales thickened looking like dragon scales # Second Transformation at Houtian 7th Layer: #* The Twin Dragons' bodies grew bigger, the black and blue scales became denser, and the most amazing thing was another claw grew out from the initial four, and they turned into five-clawed dragons. Two dragon heads roared towards the heavens as the dragons' terrifying oppressive aura swept out from the room # Third Transformation at Xiantian 1st Layer: #* The Twin Dragon martial spirits expanded greatly, covering hundred li outward with Huang Xiaolong as its fulcrum. A mighty dragon's oppressive aura surged out like a tsunami. Waves upon waves of pressure spread out in all directions within the ancient battlefield. Gradually, the blazing light around the black and blue dragons dimmed and stopped flickering. On the dragons' bodies, pieces of black and blue scales as thick as armor were growing on the surface, layer after layer. They had four powerful, stout legs, and atop each dragon's head were two dragon horns. Both the black and blue dragon had condensed into a solid entity, emanating the potent aura of the Primordial Divine Dragon race! # Fourth Transformation at God Realm 1st Order #* The Twin Dragon martial spirits disappears and is replaced with a tattoo of the twin dragons of Huang Xiaolong's Back. Although the martial spirits disappeared, Huang Xiaolong can use their Inheritance skills whenever he wants and they got stronger. Inheritance Skills / Martial Spirit Skills * First Martial Spirit Innate Ability – Space Concealment (Obtained at Houtian 4th Layer) * Second Martial Spirit’s Innate Ability –''' Phantom Shadow (Obtained at Houtian 4th Layer) * '''Third Martial Spirit's Innate Ability –''' Instant Recovery (Obtained at Houtian 7th Layer) 'Soul Transformation: ' * '''Before God Realm: Instantly, black and blue lights broke out and disappeared in a less than a second, wrapping themselves around Huang Xiaolong's body, beginning the fusion. It began with his arms: a fine layer of dragon scales covered over Huang Xiaolong's skin; on the left hand, there were black-colored dragon scales, and on his right hand were glittering blue dragon scales, spreading to his whole body apart from the face area. Huang Xiaolong didn't feel the slightest discomfort, even when his whole body was covered in a layer of dragon scales as if they had always been one entity and he could obviously feel his outer defense had reached a new threshold. After the soul transformation, the two dragons' heads looked like they were tattooed on his back, exuding majestic aura. At the same time, there were changes to Huang Xiaolong's pupils; his left Eye was entirely black and the right pupil was Blue. * After God Realm: Huang Xiaolong can transform into a Divine Dragon instead of having the features of a Primordial Divine Blue Dragon. Energy / Battle Qi 1. Main qi * Netherworld Spiritual Energy / Asura Qi ** Took shape in the image of an Arch-Demon of Hell. * Fire Dragon Qi / True Dragon Qi ** Took shape of a Golden Red Primordial Divine Dragon. * Buddhism Energy / Buddhist Qi ** Took shape in the form of a Golden Buddha. 2'.Supplementary qi /Energy and internal force' * Internal Force Qi / Body Metamorphose Scripture * Ancient God Tribe’s Qi /God Binding Ring * Soul Qi/ Absolute Soul Pearl Bloodline * Asura Bloodline - (Obtained in Chapter 415) * Beast God Bloodline (obtained in chapter 477) * Dragon Bloodline - (Revealed in Chapter 511) ** World Creation Yellow Dragon Bloodline (Chapter 2645) ** Dragon Clan's Noblest Bloodline * Fire Qilin Bloodline - (Obtained in Chapter 884) * Ancient Times Divine Beast Blood Phoenix - (Obtained in Chapter 1061) * 3 Great Demon God Bloodlines - (Revealed in Chapter 1604) ** Breaking into Ruler Realm Transforms into Saint Pulse Dragon essence # Fire Dragon # Water Dragon # Earth Dragon # Wood Dragon # Black Dragon # White Dragon # Five-Clawed Golden Dragon # Buddha Dragon Physique Yuan Dragon Body Chapter 524 * Rank 4 in 3000 Special Physiques * not innate but can evolve unceasingly due to the Dragon Pearl Elusive Body * Obtained by bathing in Heavenly Blood Pond at Chapter 718 * Cultivation speed is 5 times faster * Cultivation Boundary is never unstable * Comprehension is more powerful Soul Eater Physique * Obtained by completely refining the Hundred Spirit Monster King's body parts at Chapter 825 ** Refined Hands at Chapter 737 ** Refined Body at Chapter 788 ** Refined Head at Chapter 805 ** Refined Legs at Chapter 825 * Can devour souls to increase the strength of own soul 3 Demon God Physique * 3 Demon God Physique when awakening the 3 Demon God Bloodline * Awakened when breaking through to Heavenly Monarch 7th Order. Saint Physique * Casted when breaking through Ruler Realm * Above Heavenly Dao Divine Physique Transformation # Asura transformation # Soul Transformation (Humanoid dragon) Saint Realm Space The rift above Huang Xiaolong's Qi Sea was his Saint Realm Space formed from his comprehension of the space law, and what surprised Huang Xiaolong was that his Saint Realm Space differed from Zhao Chen's and Ao Baixue's, whose Saint Realm Spaces were both were of singular color. His Saint Realm Space was a fusion of two colors - gold and black! Multiple streams of gold and black lights glimmered around his Saint Realm Space, Buddha luminescence and devil aura flickering in and out, sending Huang Xiaolong into a daze. Divine Spark During Huang Xiaolong's Breakthrough, 3 forms of a Divine Dragon, Golden Buddha, and Demon God evolved into states of 3 gods. * One is the state of Dragon, was various, various forms of Divine Dragon, the Dragon Qi place visited, Space completely has covered entirely dragon scales everywhere * One is the state of Buddha, innumerable Buddha, innumerable Bodhisattva, the innumerable arhats, sit cross-legged void, was reciting the Buddha article unceasingly, these Buddha articles were containing to Grand Dao of high Buddha, lived Grand Dao, Grand Dao of Light. * One is the state of Demon, everywhere is blood Underworld Sea, everywhere is Devil, everywhere is Asura, everywhere is the demons in Buddhist Hell, Slaughters, Bloody, Gloomy, Cold, Desperate. When Huang Xiaolong is breaking through to the God Realm, he condensed 3 Divine Sparks. Each the size of 499,999 li. They all sent out through ancient times, Great Ancient, Primal Chaos, the Primordial Chaos aura, dominated above all living things myriad things, seemed all world, all world, all Galaxy, all universes Ruler. These 3 Divine Sparks are King of Supreme Grade. Breaking through to the Great Emperor Realm, each Divine Spark will have 499,999 Primal Chaos Principles. Myriad Dragon Great Supreme Divine Spark * Dark Blue Divine Spark * Containing Dragon Clan Sacred Aura * Has Supreme Water, Fire, Gold, Earth, Wood, Thunder, Wind, other Attributes Divine Force * King of Supreme Divine Sparks Demon God Great Supreme Divine Spark * Blue Black Divine Spark * Supreme Darkness Attribute Divine Force * Corrosion and Devouring Ability * King of Supreme Divine Sparks Buddha World Buddha Great Supreme Divine Spark * Golden Divine Spark * Supreme Light Attribute Divine Force * Strength of Life * King of Supreme Divine Sparks Saint Physique/Pulse/Spark Huang Xiaolong's Saint Physique/ Saint Pulse / Enlightened Saint Spark can evolve unceasingly. Huang Xiaolong has 3 Enlightened Saint Spark, 3 Saint Pulse, and 1 Saint Physique. After breaking through to the Supreme Realm, Huang Xiaolong gained 2 more Saint Physiques. After breaking through to Supreme Realm, Huang Xiaolong also gained a Saint Mark, which only 3 other people in the Saint World has. He is the 4th person to have a Saint Mark. Huang Xiaolong formed 3 Saint Souls at Chapter 2363 Peak Strength Cultivation Techniques # Body Metamorphose Scripture (Obtained in his Previous Life) - Internal Force Cultivation Technique. # Asura Tactics Cultivation Technique (Obtained at Chapter 8) - Battle Qi Cultivation Technique. # Golden Linglong Body (Obtained at Chapter 92) - Physique Cultivation Technique. # Godly Xumi Art (Obtained at Chapter 230) - Battle Qi Cultivation Technique. # Ancient Puppetry Art (Obtained at Chapter 239) - Soul Cultivation Technique. # Gold Dragon Pill Refinement Tactic ( Obtained at Chapter 359) - Pill Refinement Tactic. # Treasure Dragon Body Protecting Art (Obtained at Chapter 520) - Physique Cultivation Technique. # Jade Lake Scripture Cultivation Technique (Obtained at Chapter 785) - Water Spiritual Qi Cultivation Technique. # Heaven Splitting Art Cultivation Technique (Obtained at Chapter 920) - Physique/Soul/Divine Spark Cultivation Technique. # Primordial Chaos Parasitical Art (Obtained at Chapter 1109) - Cultivation Technique. # Undying Dragon Law (Mentioned in Chapter 2203) - Dragon Transformation Saint Dao Cultivation Technique. Flame * Innate Immortal Flame ** Innate Force Flame * Black Tortoise Divine Flame ** Divine Flame that was born in the Black Tortoise Galaxy at the Tai Emperor World, inside a Chaos Space. ** Obtained at Chapter 711 ** Ice Snow Flame * Vermilion Bird Divine Flame ** Divine Flame that was born in the Vermilion Bird Galaxy at the Phoenix Clans, Phoenix Volcano. ** Obtained at Chapter 753 ** Crimson Flame * White Tiger Divine Flame ** Divine Flame that was born in the White Tiger Galaxy at the summit of Heavenly God Mountain. ** Obtained at Chapter 828 ** Golden White Flame * Azure Dragon Divine Flame ** Divine Flame that was born in the Azure Dragon Galaxy ** Obtained at Chapter 859 ** Green Flame * Fusion of the 4 Great Divine Flames ** Grey Flame ** Stronger than the individual divine flames Nine Great Thunder Pond After going to the Saint World, Huang Xiaolong lost the Nine Great Thunder Pond and they went back different places in the Divine World. # Primal Chaos Golden Dragon Thunder Pond # Primal Chaos Black Tortoise Thunder Pond # Primal Chaos Profound Light Thunder Pond # Primal Chaos Green Wood Thunder Pond # Primal Chaos Purple Phoenix Thunder Pond # Primal Chaos Heavenly Wind Thunder Pond # Primal Chaos Black Sea Thunder Pond # Primal Chaos Fifth Heavenly Stem Earth Thunder Pond # Primal Chaos Domain Space Thunder Pond Six Great Demon Tablet # Blood Eyed Demon Tablet (Obtained First Half at Chapter 1386 and Second Half at Chapter 1536) # Ten Thousand Incantation Demon Tablet (Obtained at Chapter 1887) # Colored Glaze Demon Tablet (Obtained at Chapter 1904) # Imperial Beast Demon Tablet (Obtained at Chapter 2030) # Profound Divine Demon Tablet '(Obtained at Chapter 2037) # '''Buddhist Scripture Demon Tablet '(Obtained at Chapter 2102) '''Martial Skills / Battle Skills Asura * Asura Demon Claw (5 moves) * Asura Sword Skill (18 moves) Others * Ethereal Palm * Returning Soul Finger * Execute Demon Sword *Luohan Fist *Collapsing Fist (Obtained at Chapter 90) *Bone Shrinking Art *Earthen Buddha Palm (Self Created in Buddha Cavern) *Great Demonic Yin Sound (Obtained in Chapter 288) *Great Void Divine Fist (Obtained in Chapter 288) *Eminent Holiness Halberd Sutra (Obtained in Chapter 301) *Blood Pact Mandate (Obtained in Chapter 319) *Great Dragon Saber Formula (Obtained in Chapter 361) *15 Forms of the Dragon God (Self Created in Chapter 384) *Mulberry Wood Sword Art (Chapter 544) *Godly Xumi Art (Godly Mt. Xumi (Heritage Skill) *God Binding Palm (God Binding Ring (Heritage Skill) *Absolute Soul Finger (Absolute Soul Pearl (Heritage Skill) *Soul Mandate (Absolute Soul Pearl (Heritage Skill) *Ancient Desolate Black Dragon Body Method (Obtained in Chapter 1608) *Four Sea Layer Yuan Palm *Dragon Essence Golden Era (Mentioned in Chapter 2461) (Sir Dragon) *Black Underworld Era (Mentioned in Chapter 2468) (Old Wu) *Brahma Heaven Pure Land (Mentioned in Chapter ...) *Boundless Nefarious Sea (Mentioned in Chapter 2531) (Chu Ba) *Tian Zhu Common People (Mentioned in Chapter 2539) (Tian Zhu) *Vault of Heaven Strikes (Obtained in Chapter 2540) (Vault of Heaven Old Man Inheritance) Weapons and equipment Current * Asura Ring (Obtained in Chapter 9) * Blades of Asura (Obtained in Chapter 9) * Cold Jade Bed (Obtained in Chapter 9) * Eminent Holiness Halberd (Obtained in Chapter 301) * Beast God Scepter (Obtained in Chapter 302) * Devil and Ghost Flag (Obtained in Chapter 320) * Small Boat (Obtained in Chapter 229) * Ghost King's Spatial Ring (Obtained in Chapter 326) * Great Dragon Saber (Obtained in Chapter 360) * Mulberry Wood Sword (Obtained in Chapter 544) * Myriad World Divine Cauldron (Obtained in 658) * Flame Dragon War-Ship (Created in Chapter 706) * Lan Shi Divine Armor (Obtained in Chapter 778) * Light of Water Deity (Obtained in Chapter 786) * Heavenly God Mountain (Obtained in Chapter 833) * Thunder God Cauldron (Obtained in Chapter 880) * Dark Saint Ring (Obtained in Chapter 2350) * Winged Dragon Saint Ship (Obtained in Chapter 2354) * Black Corpse Saint Ring * Flying Blood Tablet (Obtained in Chapter 2511) Former Items * Token to Join any super big faction * Asura Ring (Replica) (Created in Chapter 1032) ** Space is 10,000 times bigger than space ring given from Hidden Dragon 1st Prize from Barbarian Sect. * Blades of Asura (Replica) (Created in Chapter 1032) * Mulberry Wood Sword (Replica) (Created in Chapter 1032) * Subduing Demon Divine Stele (Obtained in Chapter 1059) * Jade Moon Conch (Obtained in Chapter 1221) * Nine Yin Magic Mirror (Obtained in Chapter 1332) (Refined at Chapter 1679) * Beast Barbarian Thunder Pearl (Obtained in Chapter 1557) * Black Dragon Bracelet (Obtained in Chapter 1608) * Black Dragon Throne (Obtained in at Chapter 1608) * Black Dragon Armor (Obtained in Chapter 1609) * Eternal City (Revealed in Chapter 1646) * Light Divine Staff (Obtained in Chapter 1700) * Heaven (First Half Obtained in Chapter 1700, Second Half Obtained at Chapter 1965) * Ancient Heavenly Court (Obtained in Chapter 2044) * Devil Cloak (Obtained in Chapter 2063) * Treasure Dropping Gold Pig (Obtained in Chapter 2xxx) Beast Companion Martial spirit world-''' # Ghost and devils’ souls (slaves) # Poison Corpse Scarabs '''Divine World * Golden Horn Calf ** Name: Xiao Niu ** Divine Beast Bloodline ** Chaos Spirit Beast (Higher than Divine Spirit Beast) ** Born from the Thunder Beast Egg from Winning 1st place of the God Promoting List in Mortal World. ** Azure Cow Senior of the Monster World. ** A Super Expert of Divine World, who was Divine World Top Level Expert but lost its Mortal Body, she by chance occupied the body in the Thunder Beast Egg. Saint World * Nine Colored Fox-Phoenix ** Name: Xiao Jiu (Small Nine) ** Obtained by Saint Beast Egg at Chapter 2260 ** Hatched at Chapter 2298 ** One of the most Top Level Saint Beast in the Saint World ** Hot Attribute Saint Beast Heavenly Treasures (Replica) These items can be taken to the Upper Boundary because they are items from the upper Boundary. These items are Replica of the Real Heavenly Treasures which were lost in the flow of time. Nobody has seen or heard of them in Hundred's of Millions of Years, so some Clans and Powerful Experts made Replica, some of them which had fallen in the Lower Realm for some Unknown Reason. * Linglong Treasure Pagoda ** Rank 9 in Heavenly Treasures List ** Obtained at Chapter 75 ** Amber Red Glowing Halo * God Binding Ring ** Rank 6 in Heavenly Treasures List ** Obtained at Chapter 123 ** Aureate Gold Flowing Halo * Absolute Soul Pearl ** Rank 4 in Heavenly Treasures List ** Obtained at Chapter 212 ** Deep Purple Glowing Halo * Godly Mt. Xumi ** Rank 1 in Heavenly Treasures List ** Obtained at Chapter 230 ** Came from the Buddha World ** Replica made by Old Man Xumi Another Treasure * Dragon Pearl (Found in Chapter 363) Cultivation